


everyone deserves a chance

by nastyck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyck/pseuds/nastyck
Summary: hey this is my first fic! sorry for any mistakes and misspellings, but english is not my primary language. enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. shall we?

In the narrow streets of Italy, Chen was, he is a young man who lives with his mother Lia, his older brother Luhan and his stepfather Nath in Secondigliano, a dangerous neighborhood in Italy. Over time, he stood out for being a young fighter, a good student, hard-working, honest; although very angry and does not know how to control his anger.

Their mother has raised them with the absence of their father, Chen always wonders why his father has left from one day to the next, always having the memory of him running the bus asking him not to leave him.

After that, his mother and stepfather Nath arrive one day while Chen and Luhan were eating in the dark, and they tell them the new news: that they have married and that he is going to take on the role of their new father.

Luhan, annoyed to see how quickly he got over his father, still thinking about him, he goes to his room, banging on the door loudly.

Chen, looks at them both and says: "my mother already has 2 men to protect her" while the stepfather tried to caress him.

This is something that Chen always remembers, his past will always carry him with him wherever he goes, these are those things that people call "flashbacks"

Currently, Chen, 20 years old on May 2, on his brother's 23rd birthday, they go to look for their mother at work, because she is an artist, thanks to her voice, she has been able to raise her children, and she works in a nightclub. Chen has never liked his mother working at night, since living in dangerous places to return home very late.

Their stepfather tells them to go and celebrate alone, because their mother is earning "bread." Both Chen and Nath have always had a distant relationship with him.

Chen, with the little savings he has in his possession, goes to a gas station to buy him a Muffin, while Luhan waits outside.

Luhan has always been ambitious, talking about money, power etc. At that moment, he sees a car arrive and when Chen gives him the muffin he says "I have an idea, let's go home to drink tea, while we wait for our mother to return."

Luhan replies: "I have a better idea, if I don't teach you to do this, you will never learn"

Luhan gets into the car, and Chen, in despair, also gets in as an accomplice. Instantly, the police pursue them and they are arrested.

Due to this incident, he meets successful lawyer Kiran (a native of Petare). Kiran sees in the young man a lot of potential that cannot be wasted, also reminding him of his past where he grew up. Chen has very good grades and prior to the robbery incident, he had no prior record.

On the day of the trial, Luhan was sentenced to 1 year in prison, because he already had a record of possession of weapons, sale of drugs, theft, etc. Lia, went to visit Chen before the trial telling him that he was following his brother Nath's path, that he no longer wanted to see him and that he should forget about his mother.

Chen acquitted, he returns home, thinking about the bus, that everything had already happened and that he could be with his mother, but not everything was as normal as it seemed.

Nath, lover of horse gambling, is screaming insulting, and Chen tense after what had happened to him, believes that he insults him because he was in prison, since they come to an argument.

Chen asks his mother to get rid of him, that his mother had always supported him and that he lost his money gambling.

Then Lia, shouting, tells him the only truth: we can no longer live in the same home.

Chen, at that moment he felt disappointed, full of anger, but because of the love he has for his mother, he leaves home with some clothes in his backpack.

With only a few euros in his pocket, he goes looking for work, but they end up rejecting him because he has no experience and does not have many skills.

So the first day, at night, he tried to sleep in a bar, but he had been told that he had to close.

Chen collapsed, looking at the starry sky, thinking about Nath, his mother and his situation, ends up in the Parco del Poggio park, trying to sleep on a bench ... but since it is a dangerous place, thieves appear trying to take away what little I had.

Chen defends himself and manages to evade them, but in the struggles, he drops his cell phone and one of the thieves takes it.

Kiran manages to help him again, and asks him why he has bruises on his face and why he had not returned home, to which Chen replies: "they had changed the lock."

A little proud, Chen, thanks you but doesn't want to abuse your kindness and wants to say goodbye. Kiran says: ¿Is there anything else I can do for you?

All Chen had on his mind was to get a job.

Kiran surprised, because thinking that he was going to ask him for money or something of value, he asks him what he knows how to do, his skills etc.

Chen is silent and says forget it..

Kiran lives in Rome, in Piazza di Spagna, one of the richest places in all of Italy, at that moment he remembered that his wife needed a gardener

Kiran asks him, ¿Do you know anything about gardening? Water the plants, mow the lawn, etc.

Chen nods.

Kiran without thinking tells him: hired, he explains that he has been looking for a gardener for a long time..

¿Is that all your luggage? Kiran points out (Chen only had a sweatshirt in her backpack).

Chen accepts her lawyer's proposal and gets into her car, also amazed by the luxury car she was traveling in.

On the trip, Chen with her head leaning against the glass, thinking about everything that had happened, remembering her father, her mother, her brother and what her new job would bring her.


	2. the past returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in the chapter, it is still hard for me to master english and I did not have much time, I hope you enjoy it!

Upon arrival, Kiran asks Chen to wait a moment because he had to comment on the situation to his wife Risha, which he disagrees because he cares about the prestige of his family and how to explain who the young man is etc.

Kiran manages to convince her to stay alone until the weekend.

While he waited outside the Chen house, the house next door, his new neighbors came out a boy, Suho.

Suho was waiting for he boyfriend Kai, and goes outside to pick him up in his car.

While both of them waited outside, it is that moment where the seasons stopped for both of them, where the aroma of their breaths could be felt and their eyes did not stop meeting his, both being from different worlds attracted to each other.

Suho introduces himself, Chen the same.

He asks Chen if he's from around here.

Chen jokingly says, Is it too obvious? (For his clothes a little worn)

Just answer me, Suho insists.

Chen tells him that he is a "car thief" that the police arrested him, along with his brother, who is in prison and his mother and his stepfather had thrown him out of their house, and his lawyer picked him up.

Suho laughs at him: ¿Are you an actor or something like that?

Confused Chen says, ¿Do you think I just made up everything I told you?

(Suho mistakes him for one of Kiran's nephews, who sometimes visit him a year)

Back then before Kiran takes him home, Suho tells him that there was a fashion show that night and that he would be on the runway.

Kiran didn't get a chance to mention him.

Chen surprised, he could not accept quickly because it just arrived, he only replies, "maybe yes"

Suho jokingly replies I may wait for you then

At that moment when they both end the conversation, Kai arrives, in his sports car, and that moment he notices Chen, knowing automatically that he was not from this place, also a bit annoyed when he saw that he was talking very close to Suho.

Then, upon entering the house, Chen surprised because the house is a mansion style, he meets Lay.

(Lay believed that Chen was his father's assistant.) Lay was playing the PlayStation, offers him to play and eat sandwiches that he was eating.

Chen, (he had not eaten well for a few days) accepts.

At that moment, Risha arrives, the daughter of one of the most powerful men in all of Italy, a rigid woman, an architect, tells him that she unfortunately found out about the situation at the last minute, and comments on Chen's salary as a gardener.

Chen tells him that it is not important (inside it was enough that he could have a place to stay for a few days, not caring if he had to work for free)

She insists and he agrees, and thanks them both, especially Kiran.

Lay takes Chen to the servants' rooms of the house, and proposes to him to tour the place to adapt.

They both arrive at a very close beach, and Lay tells him that he teaches on his sailboat and hints that he doesn't have many friends (he's actually very lonely) and that his sailboat is named after the person who has been in love since he was in love. He's small, Baekhyun.

After the two of them ride the sailboat, Chen insists on returning joking that he doesn't want to fire him on his first day.

Chen completes his work day smoothly, the maid (observed at Risha's request) told Kiran and Risha that he is a hard worker.

In the afternoon, Lay reminds him of the parade (Lay is already dressed in full dress and in his hands the clothes that Chen was going to wear)

Chen very tired not because of work, but because he had not slept well lately, he tells him that he will not go.

Lay continues to convince him and tells him that his neighbor Suho has not noticed him in years and that he has just arrived invites him, he had to go yes or yes. Also, Suho is Baekhyun's best friend.

Chen understanding everything, agrees, but wears the ties.

Lay reminds him that he is the key to entering high society.

That night before the parade there was a welcoming ceremony.

Chen was the eye-catcher of many back then for the suit, it made him very handsome.

Back then, Baekhyun, fell in love at first sight, flirting with him and asking for his phone number.. Chen stepped away from him, knowing that Lay liked him.

Kai back then, has always been a person who has annoyed Lay, for being lonely or as some say, being "different".

Chen calls Lay to ask him if everything was alright .. at that moment, Chen and Kai exchange glances that seemed like it would end in a fight, but Kai laughs and walks away from them.

Lay thanks Chen because he cared about him.

Baekhyun tells Suho that he will try everything to flirt with him and that he thinks he came from some rich place mistaking him for someone from that place. Suho is attracted to him too but he can't tell her anything because he's dating Kai.

Already in the parade, Baekhyun starts modeling, Chen notices how he loves Lay in every way and they both joke. Kiran happy to see his son making a good friendship.

Suho, when walking down the catwalk, made the same clash of glances with Chen, making Suho smile, Kai noticing this began to annoy him even more Chen's presence.

At the end of the parade, Chen waiting for Lay outside, bumps into Baekhyun, tells him that there will be a party near the beach (near Kiran's house itself), Chen responds maybe.

Chen tells Lay about Lay (he asks him almost to his knees to go to the party) and ends up accepting Chen.

Upon arrival, the party was full of people, just as they both imagined.

Surprised Chen asks Lay: ¿Are parties always like this here?

Lay tells him it was the first time he was in one. Chen surprised in laughter.

Lay tells him that he was going to leave if he didn't see Baekhyun. Chen tells him to enjoy it.

As time passes, the two separate and enjoy the party on their own.

Chen had had little to drink, but was conscious.

Baekhyun was drunk back then, and he tries to kiss Chen.

Chen didn't know how to avoid the situation that Lay, who was also drunk, sees them at that moment.

Clearly, Lay had thought that Chen was trying to win over Baekhyun.

Chen explains the situation and that it was not what he thought, then Lay yells at him that he named his sailboat for him (pointing to Baekhyun). Suho also appears in the screams.

Lay tells him that he should never trust a thief, drawing everyone's attention and that Chen lives in Secondigliano and works for his family as a gardener..

Chen in silence.. the party continues.. in that silence, he exchanges glances again but in this case it was different, it was as if Suho tried to understand Chen's reality in the middle of the party.

Then, Lay drunk leaves, and in the garden of the party, Kai was with his friends, Lay drunk bumps into him and they begin to bother him to the point that he asks "sorry".

Chen sees this and is enraged, then the blows begin..

A boy hits Chen from behind with a bat while trying to defend Lay.

They both end up, on the ground, with Lay with a black eye and Chen with some marks on his face, while Kai kicked him he mentions "welcome to the other side of Italy"

Chen and Lay return to the house, to the service room (when they returned late they did not want to make noise in the main house)

In that time, Lay falls asleep from drunkenness on the couch in Chen's living room.

After a while, Suho arrives at the house next door, drunk with his friends, but he's asleep from his drunkenness and they leave him thrown at the door of the house.

Chen approaches and tries to wake him up, but when he fails to do so, he picks him up and takes him to his room, and lays him down on his bed. While Chen sleeps in a chair.

The next day, when Suho woke up, he did not understand the situation and he had a flashback of the night that Chen carried his arms, smiling from ear to ear and without making noise, he went home. Chen sees that Suho forgets his bracelet that he was wearing in his hand and in turn, he manages to hear that he is going away, but happy that Suho has been able to rest well.

Risha arrives at the service room, (not finding her son Lay in the main bed). While trying to wake Lay up, she sees her with her black eye and asks for explanations as Chen woke up.

Without explanation, Chen makes breakfast and tells Risha that she doesn't have to say anything, that he would leave so as not to cause her more trouble.

Kiran was running when he returned. Risha tells him that Chen will be leaving today.

Chen waking up again to Lay, tells him that if he did not come down they were going to say goodbye at that moment.

Lay apologizing for what he said last night, and because he thought he was flirting with Baekhyun.

Chen tells him that he has no relationship with him, that he will no longer work as a gardener, he made the decision between him and Risha. Both embrace in an emotional moment..

As Chen said, together with Kiran they get into the car heading to Secondigliano and at that moment Suho was leaving the house next door, in that clash of gaze both remembering that little moment that Chen carried Suho and on the other hand knowing that they are from different worlds, which would probably be the last time they saw each other.

Already in the car Chen, could not stop looking at the rear view mirror looking at the sad face of Suho, whose image was gradually moving away and on the trip looking at his bracelet with that special aroma that Suho has.


	3. new confusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for being late but i had a fever. and now i feel a little better i will try to go up more often.

In the car Kiran reminds him that Chen has good grades, asking him if he wants to study, Chen responding: who wouldn't?

Kiran stops the car and says to him it has not made you think why I have helped you so much?

Chen shocked speechless ..

Kiran tells him that he is reflected in him, that the native of Petare knows what poverty is, and especially the injustices of reality.

Convincing him that if he could start from zero, Chen might as well always count on his help.

Kiran tells him that his wish is for him to prosper in life, and to help him fulfill it.

Upon arriving in Chen's neighborhood, Secondigliano, just when he gets home he sees police cars and right at the door of his house.

Desperate Chen runs and the police tell him that his mother tried to murder her husband.

At that moment, Lia leaves her house, arrested and breaks when she sees a disoriented Chen asking her for explanations.

Lia tells her not to go back to the neighborhood and trusts that her lawyer will take care of her.

After this incident, Chen, very distressed, returns to Kiran's house.

Chen tells Kiran that Risha will be angry when she finds out about this, Kiran responds that both of them will prove to everyone that he is not wrong about the opinion he has about Chen.

When Chen arrives, he looks at Suho's house, remembering everything that happened the day before, making him smile a little in a difficult moment.

After a while, Chen and Lay chat in the garden, unaware that Risha was watching them and listening to their conversation.

Chen tells him what happened and Lay replies that he thought these things were on the news.

Lay asks how old Chen was when his father abandoned him.

Chen tells him that he was 8 years old, he was just in the second grade of primary school, he had to leave school without a choice, because his mother began to get sicker and sicker.

Chen and Luhan didn't have money to take her to the doctor, so they had to work.

Lay surprised: ¿what can a child of only 8 years old work on?

Risha hearing this and her eyes misted over.

Chen tells him that I work in a store, helping the owner of the store, ordering the merchandise. And that they paid him with food, sometimes he gave him a little more than usual.

And that of his father, he never heard from him again.

Lay tells him that his life is like a roller coaster, and instead he with a monotonous family without any action. Chen tells him it better be like this.

Kiran sees Risha crying, and tells her that her clothes may be dirty, but her soul is still clean.

Risha accepts the proposal that she stay until her mother is free, on the condition that if she does something to defraud them, Chen must leave.

In the house next door, Suho and Kai argue because Suho complains that yesterday he left him alone.

Kai replies that it is not the boy who took it upon himself to beat up the "poor homeless man"

Suho is offended and looks him in the eye asking what kind of person he became.

Suho's mother, Olivia, wants her son to marry Kai at all costs, because his future would be assured, full of pleasure.

Olivia berates him for daring to blame Kai while he was drunk.

Already at dinner time, Risha said that she was going to make her special meal (to cheer Chen up a bit) noodles with avocado sauce.

At the table, Chen is the first to quickly finish the meal.

Lay tells him not to eat just to please Risha.

Chen responds that he eats them because he is hungry. At that moment he is reminded of a flashback of Luhan telling him to finish his plate or he was going to eat it so that the food is not wasted. Just at that moment that his mother also announced his new father.

Chen at that moment has an idea and tells Kiran if he knows what hospital his stepfather is in, to talk to him so that he does not report his mother. Kiran doesn't want me to see that man, that he was going to save his mother.

Risha at that time tells him that in her new model of architecture, she needed someone to work with her in construction.

Chen tells him that he knows something about it, even more than gardening, he painted houses during the summer with Luhan.

A surprised Risha tells him that she would start tomorrow.

Then in Suho's room, (his window gives just enough to see Chen's service room) he sees him sitting in the garden talking to Kiran, since he smiles.

Just when Chen was about to enter his room, Suho appears and tells him: so you didn't leave with a smile.

Chen replies that he postponed it, that he would stay a while longer.

Suho tells him that it is good that now everyone would be safe, that at least he would be .. and also tell him to thank him for taking care of him the night before and bringing him here.

At that moment Suho kisses Chen on the cheek.

Chen tells him that he is making them go to see them at the house, Suho tells him that he knows what he is doing, Chen ironically tells him but not always.

Suho is offended and says, I knew you would throw it in my face.

Chen apologizes to him, as he grabs his hand with both of his hands caressing them, he didn't want to embarrass him .. Suho accepts his apology a bit in laughter.

Chen tells him to take care of himself, if he's going to drink at least have friends to trust, not to be thrown away like a pet.

Suho, justifying himself, replies that they did not leave him dumped is that they did not want to get him in trouble, his parents would have punished him.

Chen asks him being sarcastic, why that bastard didn't take over then, referring to Kai, that a real man would have taken care of him, but of course, he was drunk.

Suho tells him that he is a sportsman who does not drink alcohol.

Chen laughs and says that it shows, very attached to his team, he does not take a step without them he is a coward.

Suho, already understanding what he was referring to, tells him that the comment came to him, that he provoked Kai and then he hit him

Chen says no, he was the one who struck first.

Suho asks why.

Chen replies that Kai and his troop of idiots were attacking Lay.

Suho justifying them that if they did it for no reason perhaps.. who knows what Lay did..

Chen quickly responds that, that he is a good boy, not like those unhappy ones (referring to Kai and the others)

Suho tells him who he thinks he is, that he has no right to insult his friends.

Chen laughing: do you know something? people are not as good as it seems that you don't trust him so much (Kai).

Suho stares into his eyes as they both remain in absolute silence.

Suho escapes a smile, and he approaches Chen face to face telling him that he knows why he does this, that he is very good with Kai..

Chen: whatever you say, prince ... but be careful, don't underestimate yourself, you're better than him.

Yes of course Suho answers jokingly..

Chen touches her cheeks with his hands and tells her that he deserves someone better..

¿Someone like you? Suho says..

Chen silently withdraws his hands wordlessly to what Suho only says: how bold..

The construction day was good, Chen worked, did everything.

That day was Baekhyun's birthday who celebrated it at night.

Suho was still angry with Kai, so he decides to attend on his own, just when a boy arrives he asks Suho if the "handsome" boy from the parade would come to the party. Suho in front of Kai replies, "You mean Chen? I thought so, because he will finally stay.

Kai tells him how do you know that?

Suho tells him he is my neighbor, I saw him today .. Kai makes an annoyed face but remains silent.

After a while, Suho sees that Kai was very close to Xiumin, a boy who is in love with Kai, and that Xiumin hopes that he ends up with Suho so that it is only him.

Suho notices some of it and leaves the party. Kai runs him off and tells him that he loves these dramas by squeezing his arm and that it hurts so he can see what it feels like

Suho tells him that it will not hurt him as much as his cheap games to make him jealous.. after this he leaves and tells him to value who he has by his side and learn to be a man..

On the other hand, already at midnight, Chen tells Lay that he has to do something, Lay tells him what is it? Chen says he wants to talk to his stepfather so that his mother can be released as soon as possible so he can stay calm.

Lay tells him to accompany him, Chen refuses, but then remembers that he has no money, so he turns to Lay.

At that moment they both start their way to Casano (where the stepfather is in the hospital) right at that moment, Suho returns in his car.

Suho tells him that he wanted to return the favor and the least he can do is take him where he wants to go. Lay looks at Chen with a face that leaves his pride and accepts, since he does.

Arriving at Casano, Chen makes a stop to get gas, Lay talks to Suho and tells him what happened to Chen's mother.

At the hospital, Chen wakes up her stepfather.

Chen trying to calm things down despite the anger he had with him, trying to be kind, he apologizes saying that he reached that point because of him.

Nath, her stepfather reproaches them that she is crazy to have children like Chen and Luhan, referring to criminals and that he was lucky to live.

Chen tells him that his mother kept him all his life and never reproached him because she loved him. Chen tells him not to report it, to which he replies that he was going to make him suffer for what he did, he deserved it etc..

Chen just when he was going to take Nath by the neck, Lay appears telling him that he was going to offer him money.

Nath says how much he was going to pay him.. Lay answers € 10,000...

Chen angrily tells him that he warned him that he was now on the wrong issue.

Innocent Lay tells him that he just wanted to help you. ¿What's wrong with that?

Chen says it is ten thousand euros repeatedly, "I can't travel by bus and am I going to pay that amount myself?"

Lay tells him that since he offered it to him, he was going to be charged, Chen tells him to shut up or hIn the car, Chen continued to recriminate the situation, that he was not interested in the money that Lay had saved, that the matter would remain between them.

On the way back, Chen stops at the house where she is working, to release her anger, because she said that if not she would take it out on Lay.

Chen enters the house, then Suho tells Lay if he can go back alone, and at that moment he also gives him money that was just for Baekhyun's gift.

Chen painting walls, Suho arrives and tells him that he wanted to talk to him alone, since Lay had left.

He tells her that they both shared a special moment tonight.

Chen, a little surprised, tells him, it was like going to the circus, right?

Suho responds denying that and responds that it was special for him, he felt that he was getting closer to Chen.

They both sit somewhere in the building, they start to talk .. Suho tells him that the biggest obstacle in his dreams is his mother, who puts her dreams on his.

Chen asks what are your dreams? Suho replies it's getting a bit late..

If you don't want to talk, don't do it, says Chen.

Suho changing the subject, tells him that there is a solution to his mother's problem, that it is not a bad idea to give money to the stepfather, and his mother could go free.

Chen tells him that he does not understand, that if it were his money he would give it to him without thinking, but he could not allow Kiran or Lay to do something like that for him, especially after Kiran told him not to talk to his stepfather.

Suho makes a small smile and says you are different, very different from the people around me.

Chen tells him that he doesn't know if he says it as a good or bad thing in laughter.

It's a good thing Suho replies.

At that moment, Kai returns from the party with his friends and when passing through the construction, he sees Suho's car. At that moment he understood everything and who Suho was with ..

On the other hand Suho, gets closer to where Chen was sitting (practically stuck) and tells him that he feels that he can trust him.

Chen tells him you didn't tell me about your dreams.

"I want you to discover who I am little by little" Suho replies.

Really? Chen says with a smile.

No, but I don't want you to make fun of me as soon as Suho says.

Don't worry, I won't, says Chen.

Suho tells him that when he gets upset, (at that moment Suho's hand caresses Chen's neck), a vein appears on his neck and that it scares him.

Chen tells him you don't have to fear me, while with his hand, he grabbed Suho's, and in turn their faces slowly approached.

Chen breaks the moment by saying that it is getting late, that he must go.

Suho tells her that she will go down alone while Chen watches from the first floor, and says goodbye with a pat on Chen's back.

At that moment Kai gets out of her car full of anger cursing both of them saying that they were shameless and that Chen wishes she had not been born.

Just when she was going to enter the house under construction, Suho comes out and hides with her friends waiting for her to leave in her car.

Suho in the car smiles, and says goodbye to Chen who also manages to smile.

Now without Suho, Kai and her friends enter the house, and with wooden sticks, they go to beat Chen..

Chen tells them that they are cowards as they kick him and take turns hitting him.

Kai tells her to go back to her neighborhood starving and never to go near Suho again.

Between the blows, Chen realized that they were going to cause a fire as kerosene was spilled.

Lay returns home and sees that her parents and Suho's are awake and they ask her for an explanation of where they were so late .. Lay didn't know how to lie, until she says that Suho wanted to be alone with Chen.

So it was, the fire starts, and Kai with the others flee while the fire was starting.

But the guilt was stronger, Kai's friends tell Kai that the boy can die and they cannot escape, Kai refusing to rescue him again, but accepts what they say.

The fire grew around the house and it became difficult to see, even for Kai's friends.

Kai enters the fire can pull Chen, injured, from the flames, just when the police, firefighters arrive. At the moment Suho and Lay's parents arrive.

Chen has a vision that Kai tells him "friend you're alive" and passes out.

Risha arrives and cries, around the house, asking why this happened. While Lay and Kiran try to hold back seeing Chen unknowingly.

Kai explains to the police that he is basically a hero, that he did not think twice when he saw the flames to see if there was someone, before the eyes of his friends who knew the truth.

Chen is taken away by the ambulance in serious condition, accompanied by Kiran and Lay.


	4. different worlds

Chen, manage to wake up.

When Kiran and Lay want to visit her, she was no longer in bed, they had transferred her to the police station, for her to testify since she had been reported for the incident by Risha and her father's company.

In Kai's statement, he says that he was passing by and that when he saw the flames he saw someone calling for help.

Chen assumes his "guilt" by saying that he set her on fire.

Kiran does not understand why he does that, and insists that he tell the truth, (besides that he has a history of car theft) but he refuses since in jail he would have a place to "sleep."

Lay very sad notices his sadness and provokes an argument with Risha, on the other hand something similar happened, Olivia with Suho, telling him that she did things secretly from her boyfriend with another boy, referring to this, "the tramp".

Kiran depressed, avoids arguing in the house with Risha, but it was inevitable, does he tell Risha ¿what he knows about the other lives behind the only one they know? Glamor is not like that everywhere, there are less fortunate people, whenever a person arrives in that world they are classified as poor, half rich or other defects.

Lay wants to visit him in jail so that Chen knows that he is not alone, Risha agrees to accompany him and seeing Chen when they arrive, injured (and with new scratches that had been done to him in jail) decides to withdraw the complaint.

In the afternoon when Kiran returns home with the news that his mother is free, thanks to the fact that he had solved the problem with the stepfather, he meets Chen, they hug each other. But then through the main door Lia entered.. Chen at that moment ran like the time he chased his father's bus but in this case, hugging his mother..

Then Chen with what had already happened wanted to leave with his mother as soon as possible, he did not want to interfere anymore, but Kiran made him a proposal.

Seeing that Lay insists that he stay at all costs, he proposes to Chen, noting the good grades he has, to stay since he could get a full scholarship by taking entrance exams.

Chen happily accepts, but insists that he wants to leave.

Just that day is the company's charity fair, Lay asks him to accompany him so that everyone can see that he is not running away as if he were guilty but so that they have to put up with his presence.

Chen attends the fair with his mother, Lay, Risha and Kiran.

When Chen arrives he sees Kai alone, which he decides to talk to him, to make it clear that nothing happened with Suho that he can imagine, that he does not thank him for not giving him away but he thanked him because he returned home and I rescue him.

At Risha's gaze, Kai quietly backs off and tells them that the two of them will work together on the construction to repair the damage.

Then at last, Chen and Suho can speak, just a few words, which are the farewell, that Chen will leave tomorrow and that they would both return to their worlds, "as it should be" says Chen.. both of them walking away at the fair, looks that they did not stop meeting..

Meanwhile, mother Chen had drunk too much, and had begun to sing, seeing that she was in very bad condition, Chen took her mother from the party.

At home, Chen, thinking that she had not been able to say goodbye properly and so on, takes care of her mother so that tomorrow they had planned everything to leave in the morning.

But not everything goes as one always plans.

Chen manages to wake up on time when he sees that his mother was leaving the house, and that she was waiting for him in the car, nothing more and nothing less than his stepfather..

Chen confused and screaming tells him what he's doing here etc, and Lia replies, that he can't change, that he doesn't deserve Chen, he deserves the best (referring to his new life)..

Chen in tears sees how his mother gets in the car and leaves with his stepfather.. again the same flashback with his father..

After thinking about all this, Chen decides to leave, thanking hospitality, food, lodging, etc.

Lay tells him not to, then Risha gets in, unexpectedly that he wouldn't leave until the house fixes it as it was before.

Chen with a mini smile, accepts and decides to stay.

Time passes, Chen despite Kai's provocations, can work with him and with which he has to take his entrance exams..

On one of those nights, Suho was making lemonade and offer

Chen a drink together sitting on the street, since they both live next door.

Chen tells him that it is delicious, he did not know it was the type of boy who enters the kitchen.

Suho tells him that there are many things he does not know about him, and begins to tell him that each one is going to tell one thing about himself.

Chen told her that her dream was to be a basketball player, that players mostly have everything, it is something that everyone would dream of, but that she did not achieve.

On the other hand, Suho, who loves singing, and still loves it, has always wanted to sing before a large crowd, but who is stopped by his mother, who has played the piano since he was little, believes that it is an elegant pastime that is seen in a boy, but for Suho it is not a hobby, even his teacher nominated him for a contest in the US, but convincing his mother is more difficult than being accepted in the conservatory.

Chen tells him that if it were him he would do everything he can to make his dream come true.

Making a little emphasis on the exams that Chen soon has, who tells him that he cannot pass the exams by painting walls.

Chen responds that he has an order, and that his priorities are different from Suho's.

Suho says to him, ¿do you still think we are different?

Chen gets up and thanks for the lemonade and says good night. 

Chen manages to prepare well for the exams one day before his last exam, at that time he receives a call from his brother, Luhan that they had transferred him to the hospital, since he had pretended to be crazy, he needed a lot of money (3000 €) because if not I would go back to prison.

The last exam was at 2 in the afternoon, so I had time if I did it in the morning.

Chen can't raise the amount so he stops and thinks .. he asks his co-workers for money and even sells his mobile phone (the one Kiran had given him).

Once in his possession the money goes to the hospital, he gives the money to a doctor that everything would be solved.

Chen asks a man for the phone to make a call to Lay, to tell him that he was on his way, but Lay tells him that Suho was in the hospital because he had passed out.

What had happened is that Suho when seeing the fights for money of his parents had become very sad and when he called Kai to ask for help but he was with Xiumin, then he makes an excuse because "he could not".

Suho wanted to do something to make himself feel better, so he went to Chen's mother's house to tell him about the result of his exam when he finished, but when they were talking, he lost consciousness, seeing pictures of Chen as a child.

After this, Chen immediately goes to the hospital, putting aside his exam.


	5. the second chance

When Chen arrives at the hospital, he sees how his mother and stepfather tell him about the situation and also Suho's mother, recriminating him because she was there at his mother's house.

Chen manages to see Suho on the table, and Suho falls asleep from the anesthesia and asks him "have you taken your exam?" Chen looks at the time and it had already passed, "then he says no, I've come to see you." Suho closes his eyes and watches as he enters another room. Chen almost in tears, but calmer than he has seen.

It wasn't going to be the only recrimination he was going to get from Suho's family. Kiran in the house, disappointed, tells him, who is going to save him now? that way was he going to save Suho? this being Chen's chance, probably of his life. Why is he running after brother? meaning that he is a criminal and that each criminal must pay for his crimes.

Chen responds, he is my brother.. and there is a silence.. he breaks that silence saying that he is right with the exam, but the real exam was in the hospital, together with Suho.

Chen goes to the garden followed by Lay.

Kiran can't believe it, but Risha tells him that the university is not a problem, he can talk to the rector, which in this case is his father. They both note that Suho will do more harm to Chen than anything else, and that it is out of her hands.

Chen talks to Lay, and tells him that he does not have a phone, Lay angry that he did not trust him, but that he would solve it in his own way, in addition to the money he owes to the workers.

Just at that moment Suho's father returns, telling them that he would give them an emergency key and that his son is fine and will recover from the operation, but there is a much bigger problem and that is, Suho has a bad arteriovenous formation and that They did not know since when but thanks to this fainting they were able to realize the disease. And even more serious is that, it is difficult to operate since it is at a very vital point and it would be very risky to do so, most of the people who live with this disease.

Since Chen's presence is a bit annoying even for the rest, he decides to get up early and go to the hospital at 4:00 a.m., so that later he will not disturb his parents and friends.

Upon arrival, Suho was awake, he told him that he came early because he had to work and such, Suho was very happy to see him. Chen sits next to him, there is silence .. Chen stares at Suho and it is that moment when you feel that you say something with all your heart: "I was very worried, I almost died of fright".

Suho told him that he did not understand what happened, but that on the day he felt horrible, that his brain would come out of his eyes and that the painkillers did not relieve the pain, then he fainted but fortunately he was not alone, the mother of Chen brought her right away, he was with her because he wanted to tell her about Chen's exam result..

At that moment, Suho with the little strength he has moves his hand to caress Chen's and says: ¿why didn't you take the Chen exam?

Chen says it was fate.

Suho responds.. it was for coming to see me, right?

Chen in silence but as if he were saying yes.. But don't worry about that, he would ask for another date, that they would study at the same university..

Suho told her that she went to visit Chen's mother because no one around her was happy, she wanted at least her to be happy with the news, but it didn't turn out well.

That he showed him pictures of Chen when he was little, and that he lost consciousness just when he had a picture of him in his hands, he fainted while looking at his picture..

Suho stares at him and says, maybe that's why.. I dreamed of you all night..

Chen surprised and really laughing?

He tells her that they were both singing, that Chen played the guitar and the piano.

Both in laughter, and Suho breaks that laugh with a simple and sincere: it was very beautiful..

Chen looks at him and is speechless, answering, I hope it was a good dream..

Suho before he could answer that, enters his mother, Olivia.

Olivia "thanks" him for the visit, precisely Chen, interrupting the moment, says that it is time to go.

In the hallway, Olivia tells him the truth, that she doesn't want him near her son.

Chen tells him that he does not have a contagious disease and he did nothing wrong.

Olivia tells him that if he is a man with principles and if he esteems Suho, he would walk away from him, giving an example that one day he is in jail, another day almost dies and that he started a fire.

Chen before he continues says I understand, furious he leaves the hospital.

As the hours pass, Chen decides to go talk to the university professors. They answer that he cannot do what he wants, but without warning. That he lost his opportunity, but that people make a lot of effort with money and that he (Chen) wants to study totally free, but even more, it is up to the rector to decide whether he can take the exam or not.

After the conversation, Chen sees on the wall of the university that there are the notes of exams or dates, and among them the notes of the scholarships, which the exams he had already taken. She picks them up and sees that in the exams, it was the highest grade. After this she decides to go to the company.

Already in the company, he waits for Risha's father, Hari, to finish up in a meeting, and when he leaves, he sees him and, surprised, tells him what he does here to Chen.

Chen shows the test papers and tells them to see them for yourself, who got the highest marks.

Hari says do you want him to shake your hand and congratulate you on them?

Chen tells Hari, that he did not come to beg him for another chance, that he is there to show him that he is not the person he thinks, that he could not be the person he is if he chooses to take the exam instead of helping someone who does. I needed at that moment... that when someone else estimates the rest it does not matter, and the note looks insignificant next to it.

Hari responds, do you think so?

Chen says that he has his priorities in his life, if he cannot study in this university, in his beloved university referring to Hari, he would still be a good man, that is the priority. That he will not wander the streets or be a vandal, that he will not disappoint the people who trust him, he swears. The commitment you have with them is the most important thing, I will survive and I will not disappoint mine.

Do you think that children born into poverty cannot be good? Who are condemned to misery and suffering? Do you think?

Hari in silence..

Chen tells him that he is successful because he has himself. When he becomes a great architect and his company wants to hire him, it will remind him of this conversation.

Finally, Chen tells him that he will never have the pleasure of saying about him: I told them I would fail.

Chen leaves before the gaze of other office workers surprised to face Hari, who remained in absolute silence, with Chen's exams in his hand.

On the other hand, at the hospital, Olivia asks Risha for money for Suho's treatment, who would travel to the US, to see what the best specialists in the world in this disease say, but since she has financial problems, they cannot pay it. This conversation was heard by Kai, just as he arrived at the hospital.

Kai then comes up with an evil idea, and contacts Chen's stepfather, knowing that he is getting on badly with Chen.

Both of them already on a date, Kai proposes that he steal the money from the treatment from Olivia's house, that he would make him enter the city, and nothing would happen.

Already at night, after work Chen, Kiran tells him if he has time to talk, scaring him a bit, but finally he tells him the great news: he is going to take his exam. That after speaking with the board, they considered his desire to study, and he would do a special entrance exam next week.

Chen super happy hugs Kiran and tells him that whatever happens he would give his exam.

After that joy, together with Lay, Chen, they decide to look for food for Suho's dog, which they were taking care of while his parents were not at home and they decide to go to her.

Already in it, while Lay was looking for food, curious Chen goes to Suho's room, that just by entering the door he could already feel his aroma, that aroma of the bracelet that he still carries ... at that moment Lay interrupts him and He tells him that it was ready, and that he knows he snooped around his room.  
Chen tells him not to say anything about it.

When they leave the front door, they see Kai, with his sports car parked as if waiting for something, and they ask him what he's doing there.

Kai says that he was waiting for Suho's father, but seeing that he is not there, he decides to leave.

The real reason was that he was waiting for his accomplice, to finalize his plan, while Chen and Lay returned to the house.


	6. new changes

Kai manages to carry out his plan, but this is the beginning, his goal is: to remove Chen from Rome.

The next day, he visits Risha (taking advantage of the fact that he knew that she loaned Olivia the money) offering his "help".

It was also a matter of time before Olivia found out that her money was missing, so she shouts to Risha who was with Kai.

Catching the attention of Lay who comes over to see what happened, they seek to make sense of the situation, that's when Kai takes the lead: Kai said that he had seen Chen when leaving the house at night.

Lay justifying himself that he had also seen him (just at that moment he remembers that Chen had snooped around Suho's room). Olivia was enough with everything that had happened with Chen, she was the perfect target.

After insisting, Risha and Lay defending Chen, agree to investigate her room to see if they found the said money.

It was then during the search that Kai hides him in a plant so that in the distraction he can be found by another person, which would be Risha.

Chen along with Kiran had left early in the morning, to visit Chen's brother who had returned to prison.

When they both returned, just when they got out of the car, Olivia faced him with a slap, constantly calling him a thief. Chen was surprised and did not know what money he was talking about, it was then that he turned into anger and denying his accusation, even more into fury when he sees Kai behind with a smile, then Chen approaches and hits him, telling him that it was you who planned this cowardly , that he was not going to be calm until it was known what happened.  
Risha asks Olivia not to report him to Chen for her.

Chen then talks to Lay swearing that for his mother he would never do something like that, suppose that he is miserable, would he be able to steal the money from Suho's treatment?

Chen tells Lay because he does not say anything, that perhaps he thinks he was a thief, Lay responds he was surprised to find the money in the room

Chen decides to leave the house so as not to receive another humiliation.

While Suho is discharged from the hospital, and can now travel to the US, Kai tells him that he will go with him, but Suho insists that he does not... he tells him that he needs time to think and relax. Kai immediately realizes that he wants to be with Chen, and tells him that he is not going to fool him. Suho clarifies that it is not what he thought, but Kai .. tells him that Chen had robbed his house..

_"Chen,_  
_I feel very desperate, writing this letter to you._  
_I heard what happened at my house... and I just can't believe it. I think something strange or confusion happened, I want to believe it._  
_Because, I don't want to be wrong with you, because if I am wrong, I will lose too._  
_When I saw you for the first time, you seemed very close to me and very indifferent at the same time.. I was dazzled by your eyes, which did not stop meeting mine.. I was looking for your eyes.._  
_I opened my ears even more, to listen to the things you did not say, first try to speak to your silence.._  
_When I listened to your heart, I heard the voice that made me look towards you._  
_You are a world that I do not know that opens in front of me, I was not afraid to enter it... I wanted to open the closed doors that were in your heart but they were sealed... that's why I spoke with you openly, I wanted my voice to disturb your silence.._  
_Lay told me that you left.. I don't want to think that you ran away.._  
_I know! I know you need extra oxygen to live in this world where you constantly struggle, otherwise you could not live. That is your tireless fighter for what your heart says._  
_But you must not give up Chen, you must now overcome your success and what you do will be my hope._  
_When I got to know you better I learned that more lives in the world beyond my little fish tank, I said to myself, if I could also fight, I could break the glass and navigate the ocean._  
_I thought I could do that but now, Chen.. I'm scared.. I used to be scared to think that I opened beyond the border, and now I'm afraid I won't have time to live it._  
_I would like you to be with me, because you give me the courage to live, I think that hearing that you gave up, I also put an end to my own ambition, the Chen that I know would not give up and face that lie that falls on him to the end._  
_I want you to do that so I won't think I'm wrong.. I hope you haven't given up Chen, I hope you haven't stopped believing.."_

While Chen is studying in his work time, Kai takes advantage of Suho's absence to be with Xiumin, but not knowing that he was preparing a hidden camera trap for him to separate Kai from Suho.  
Meanwhile in the US, Suho had been told what he expected: that it is not operable, that he should live with it if he follows the treatment well and follow it to the letter.  
Tired of what the doctors told them, he tries to see their messages, both from Kai, Baekhyun, but among them only one, he wiped his tears, Chen's with a simple: I have not given up.

On the other hand, Chen sells his phone again to pay off his debt to the workers and gets another part-time job as a waiter.

Suho upon learning about this, calls him but not being able to contact him, he talks to Lay who finds him and that he would never doubt him.

Kiran does his best to find the culprit in the meantime.

Suho ready to leave for the US, before leaving his friends fire him, Suho hands Lay a letter for Chen and let him know when he sees him. From afar, Chen on a road waiting for the car to pass.

That moment, he sees Suho leaning his head out the window in tears so much from his treatment for thinking of Chen, Chen hides in a bush and clearly notices this with Suho's bracelet in his hands and constantly staring at her.

Despite everything Chen went through, he returned home for his books, his exam was still standing, and at that moment Lay can give him the letter that said the following:

Chen I am very happy that you received my letter, I hope you have read it and understood the message, a message can have many interpretations, I will tell you everything when I see you and we can talk.

  
Already next week, on the day of Chen's exam, Lay tells him that the culprit has been discovered, but that he was going to tell him when he finished, to encourage him.  
Chen manages to take the exam without problems, since he had prepared much more than the other exams, and tells Lay that he will pass it and Lay says that we have to celebrate it and such.  
When leaving she meets a surprise.

Suho was at the door of the university, saying to him, "I see that you did well", and before Chen could react well, Suho was running towards him, these are those moments that you feel that there are instants of slow motion and that you feel that the Breathing stops for an instant and then takes its course.

Suho hugs Chen, Chen again feels that everything stops, especially when he feels his scent.

Lay interrupts that moment asking him how it was in the United States, Suho tells that he has to make changes in his life and he will have to learn to live with his poor training, as expected.

Chen says that seeing Suho again is the best celebration he can have.  
Upon returning to the house, they talk about Suho's farewell and what they had prepared, to Chen speaking of more he self-declares that he was present in another place watching from afar, but because of the humiliation they had put him through, he did not want to approach.

Lay understands that they both had to talk and decides to leave both of them alone.

They both sit in the living room.

Suho looks at him glad that he was watching his farewell and tells him that he received his message, that he was very proud because he did not give up, but that he called him many times but understood that circumstances did not allow him to communicate to Chen.

So, Suho tells him that I miss him a lot and that he was very happy to know that he was going to take the exam, he looks at Chen and says ... in the silence of both of them, didn't you miss me?

Chen looks at him for a few seconds .. he tells him not to make this more difficult, that he is the type that his mother humiliated in front of everyone, for the rest he will always be that type of person and that it is not just that, that Suho is A committed boy is  in a relationship with Kai, first he has to leave the one in his life and then he can tell him if he misses him or not.

Risha at the time of the conversation returns to the house and tells them that the thief is known and that he was the driver of Kai's family, that he had confessed his crime to Kiran, but how it is a powerful family they closed the case so that no more talk of the subject.

At night, Suho's family, including Hari, apologize to Chen, Hari also apologizes and mentions that the test result was ready and that he had entered the university.

Chen after that decides to leave, but then he sees Suho's gaze, and decides to stay, he was not going to please the rest by leaving their home, who had to get used to his face so that they would remember their mistake of humiliating him.  


Baekhyun, the next day he prepares a surprise party for Suho, in which they would prepare a video, everyone would talk about their friendship and finally Kai, would appear as the last message, and in turn, would enter with a wedding ring.

A magnificent plan, but in the preparations, Xiumin, takes the opportunity and exchanges the disk for the trap he had made on Kai, that they were both together, then he leaves, with the excuse that he had something to do that night.

The surprise is a success as Baekhyun expected, all the friends were present, even Lay asks Chen to go so that he does not leave him alone.

When Chen and Kai arrive, they exchange glances, but Baekhyun tells him that Chen is his guest and he didn't want any problems.

At the moment of putting the video, the expected happens: the video of Xiumin with Kai.

When Kai wants to explain to Suho, he slaps him.

Days go by

Chen riding his bike back from shopping early, meets Suho who was going to piano lessons, and they start talking.. Suho tells him that he is trying to avoid Kai, who is a scoundrel, who still calls him as if he had Something else to say, Chen tells him you will know what to do with him, without wanting to waste more time then he says goodbye..

But they both turn around wanting to say something at the same time, Suho tells him that they could go out one day, that they still had a lot to talk about, and that Chen was going to suggest something similar, but with Baekhyun and Lay.

Both with a smile on their face when they see each other, they say goodbye. It's one of those times when you don't want to end a conversation, but you have to go and you can't stop seeing that person looking from afar, anxiously waiting to see him again and talk about whatever it is...


	7. filling the void

Chen, after almost finishing work on the construction site, when he returned at night, he found Suho at the entrance.

Suho mentions that the night was nice to walk around, asking him out. Chen without thinking accepts.

While walking together, Chen tells him that he has reflected on his new life, that they accept him as if he were part of the family, that Kiran has told him that he has also gone through the same thing as him, being an admirable person.

Suho mentions, that whenever he gets the chance, he runs away..

Chen says it is not them, he is the person with the problem, he is distrustful, his father abandoned him from one day to the next, without explanation, perhaps that is why he is so, he walks away before they abandon him and hurt him. He has always felt that it is easy for the rest to leave him alone.

Suho places his hands on his cheeks and tells him that this is not how he thinks.

Chen at the time did not know how to react, and says he was a bit dizzy from work.

As they talked at a distance, an outdoor wedding was taking place.

Suho insists that they go, even if they do not know them, that he knew the dance and would teach it to them despite making a fool of themselves.

They both arrive, dance all kinds of songs, laugh, have fun, etc.

When the moment came, that we had to dance in pairs, Chen thought it was too late but Suho's look made him change his mind.

The slow dancing has caused both of them to embrace, and Suho says that he finally broke free of his chains, that he can finally express what is in his heart, while putting his hands on Chen's shoulders.

Chen tells him that he is happy, with a strange look, but that it was not his decision.

Suho wants it to be explained.

Chen mentions that if he hadn't appeared in his life he might be engaged to Kai. He asks, ¿would you have married Kai?

Suho tells him that it won't mean anything if he says no anyway.

After that he leaves, causing Chen to chase him.

Already at the door of Suho's house, Chen explains himself better and tells him that he wants him to be safe, that's all.

Suho jokes that he may have poor brain training but that he is not stupid.

Chen tries to laugh but not to joke in part with an illness.

Suho takes him by the hands, and tells him that I have a great time with him tonight, which has been a night full of surprises.

Chen responds that being by his side is a surprise already. while staring into his eyes.

They both say good night, while Chen watching Suho enter the house.

Finally, the day came for Chen to start college.

On the first day, he did not feel like going, he thought it was a loser to attend, but Lay convinces him.

Upon arrival, they walk around the place and see that there are clubs to sign up for, Chen remembered Suho's dream and enrolled in the music one.

Later, they run into Suho and Baekhyun. Lay proposes to go out for the first day, to celebrate, they both agree.

As Chen and Suho talk sitting in the cafeteria, how quiet the place is, Kai sees them and between an angry look, smiles wryly and leaves.

Chen proposes to go to an amusement park, it is a nice place to have fun and go around.

At night, Baekhyun has fun with Lay, while Chen and Suho go for chips.

Suho was in the row of the Ferris wheel, Chen looks up at the sky and asks him if he wanted to get on, but that would not be a good idea because he has a love for heights.

Suho tells him that he doesn't believe anything and takes his hand, they both get on.

Already seated and while the wheel begins to turn, Chen closes his eyes and begins to say "it has started to move aaaa"

Suho laughs and tells him if he wants he can take his hand. Chen responds in agreement without thinking.

At that moment, the wheel stopped when they were at the top, but Lay seeing the situation of both, asks the manager to leave them there for a few minutes.

Baekhyun tells him that he is a very good friend, and at that moment he kisses him, those short kisses that you don't know how to react to. Lay doesn't fall into the situation, while Baekhyun smiles and waits for Chen and Suho to come down.

Chen angrily mentions how they make him go up if it doesn't work, Suho indirectly tells him that at least the two of them can be alone.

Chen looks at him and falls silent.

Suho says, I think I have rushed again..

Chen tells him that the silence is not because he does not want to be with him, he is afraid to get closer, for fear that he could hurt him.

I won't, Suho tells him as they both slowly get closer and look at each other with a twinkle in their eyes.

Chen continues that, he had to be abandoned before he learned to love, and here you are, Suho, an unknown star to me, everything is so perfect when I look at you from afar, afraid of going blind if he gets too close.

Chen takes his hand, I want to be able to trust you.

You can trust me, Suho replies.

I'll do that, Chen mentions.

They both take a nervous breath and begin to get closer, their hearts began to beat twice, while holding hands they began to sweat, and also that feeling of the stomach with butterflies.

They both approach and kiss, just at that moment the ferris wheel begins to turn, leaving a beautiful postcard of them and with the lights of the amusement park.

After the kiss, Chen places his hands on his cheeks, both in smiles and relief that they have finally done so.

Suho tells him that every time he sees him, he runs out of breath, and asks: ¿Now what do we do, Chen?

Chen in those laughs replied that I do not know, he was not prepared to live this either.

After the laughter, they kiss again and when they want to realize the Ferris wheel is over and when they get off they see Lay and Baekhyun with their mouths open.

Lay jokingly tells you all right friend? Chen tells him back to reality. Chen asks Lay not to bring up the situation in front of everyone.  


Baekhyun to Suho, he says I saw bad or you two ..?

Suho responds is the most beautiful thing I have experienced lately.

It was time to go and in the taxi, Baekyun tells Suho to stay at the house to tell him what happened.

Chen and Suho hold hands and both did not want to say goodbye, they said good night while they stared at each other through the latticework of Suho's house, seeing how he entered with Baekhyun, and he left with Lay.

Both of them sit in the garden to talk about what happened and such, Lay asks him if he is now a couple with Suho, Chen responds, we'll see, with those smiles that you can't stop smiling when you remember something.

Suho and Baekhyun, already in the house, run towards Suho's room like teenagers, and Baekhyun sits on the bed and says: tell me everything, how they started, how it happened, in great detail.

When Suho says that he smiles and remembers the first meeting with Chen, sits next to him and replies: from day one.

Baekhyun says ¡love at first sight! ¡How romantic! But he thinks Suho's mother will make a scandal with this relationship..

Suho says that due to his illness, he doesn't think they can do something that could hurt him, he knows that it is complicated, but he will understand.

At that moment, Suho through the window sees them talking, looks at Baekhyun and tells him, from the first moment I saw him, there was something magical in which he attracted me, when I went out to the balcony or went out the door, hoping that he will come out soon so that we can talk.. I always felt something was missing in my life, Chen filled that void..


End file.
